


Strohfeuer

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und vor allem Boerne haben noch mit den Auswirkungen eines alten Falles und eigentlich auch mit sich selbst zu tun, als schon wieder eine neue Leiche auftaucht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strohfeuer

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin noch ganz frisch im Tatort-Fandom und habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, ob ich die Charaktere auch nur ansatzweise getroffen habe. Aber wenigstens lassen der Herr Professor und der Herr Hauptkommissar mich einfach mal wieder schreiben. Viel Spaß also mit dem Blödsinn, den ich hier verzapft habe ;-)

** Strohfeuer **

_Als er aufwacht, spürt er als erstes seine dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Er stöhnt leise auf und kann nicht ordentlich atmen. Ein Stück Stoff steckt in seinem Mund. Ok, KF, keine Panik, sagt er sich. Ganz ruhig durch die Nase atmen, ein und aus, ein und aus, und dann erst einmal die Lage sondieren. Er schlägt die Augen auf, blinzelt einige Male, um sich an das dämmrige Licht zu gewöhnen. Er liegt auf der Seite, auf dem Boden, unter ihm Stroh. Die Hände sind ihm auf den Rücken gefesselt worden, die Beine ebenfalls zusammen gebunden. Na wunderbar! Er zerrt und zieht an seinen Fesseln, doch das macht es nur noch schlimmer und sie schneiden noch stärker in seine Handgelenke ein. Auch den Knebel in seinem Mund wird er nicht los. Er blickt sich um so gut es geht und ihm fällt wieder ein, was passiert ist. Er war auf die richtige Spur gekommen, hatte Schönefeld verfolgt, hatte gesehen wie er in die Scheune gelaufen war. Boerne hatte Thiel anrufen wollen, doch in dem Moment: ein Schlag auf den Kopf. Und jetzt liegt er hier. Und ihm fallen die Augen zu und ein pochender Schmerz hämmert in seinem Kopf und alles um ihn herum wird schwarz…_

 

Eigentlich hatte er sich auf ein ruhiges Wochenende gefreut. Gestern hatten sie endlich einen Fall abgeschlossen, der ihn nicht nur Nerven, sondern auch zahlreiche schlaflose Nächte gekostet hatte. Immerhin waren sie alle mehr oder weniger noch einmal mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen und Schönefeld hatte endlich ein Geständnis abgelegt. Jetzt stand ihm eine saftige Haftstrafe bevor. Thiel hatte heute den letzten Papierkram für den Fall erledigt und wollte gerade in sein wohlverdientes Wochenende aufbrechen, als Nadeshda den Kopf durch seine Bürotür steckte.

„Was auch immer es ist, Nadeshda, ich hab’ Feierabend und Wochenende. Ich bin sicher, es kann sich jemand anders darum kümmern.“, sagte er, noch bevor sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte, und griff sich seine Jacke. Nadeshda blieb in der Tür stehen und versperrte ihm so den Weg nach draußen.

„Eine junge Frau ist von einem Bürogebäude gestürzt. Vermutlich ein Unfall oder Selbstmord.“ Und dann fügte seine Kollegin hinzu, dass sie wegen der Grippewelle doch ohnehin schon stark unterbesetzt seien und er könne nicht von ihr verlangen, dass sie den Kollegen Butschek aus dem Urlaub hole, der sei schließlich gerade erst Vater geworden.

Thiel seufzte. Wenn es wirklich Selbstmord war, würde sich der Beginn seines Wochenendes vielleicht wirklich nur um wenige Stunden nach hinten verschieben. Er wollte gerade antworten, als hinter Nadeshda jemand mit lautem Getöse das Büro betrat.

„Thiel, sind Sie noch da?“

Boerne?! Was zum Teufel machte der denn hier?

„Sollten Sie nicht zu Hause sein und sich erholen?“, begrüßte Thiel ihn.

„Papperlapapp. Mit geht es blendend.“

Wenn man seine verbundenen Handgelenke, die Schürfwunden auf den Fingerknöcheln und die mit kleinen Pflastern überklebte Platzwunde über dem linken Auge ignorierte, konnte man ihm fast glauben.

„Außerdem werden meine Fähigkeiten benötigt, nicht. Sie haben nämlich einen Fall, falls Sie es noch nicht mitbekommen haben sollten.“

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen, danke.“, entgegnete Thiel und Nadeshda unterbrach ihr Geplänkel mit einem Räuspern.

„Können wir dann los, Chef?“

Thiel nickte, folgte ihr und zog sich im Gehen die Jacke an. Als er an Boerne vorbei ging, fragte er:

„Und was hat Sie jetzt eigentlich hierher geführt?

Boerne richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie im Auto mit zum Tatort nehmen. Ich bin ja sowieso hier vorbeigekommen und das Wetter ist nicht unbedingt das Schönste, um mit dem Fahrrad zu fahren.“

Und er machte eine kurze Geste hin zum Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel, aber im Licht der Straßenlaternen konnte man deutlich den Regen sehen, der sich in Bindfäden ergoss. Thiel stutzte. Woher kam denn dieser Anfall von Freundlichkeit? Da steckte doch noch mehr dahinter. Garantiert wollte Boerne irgendeinen irrsinnigen Gefallen von ihm. Oder sein Kopf war doch angeschlagener als er behauptete.

„Das ist…nett von Ihnen, aber ich fahre mit Nadeshda. Dann kann sie mich unterwegs mit den nötigen Informationen versorgen.“

Boerne nickte. „Natürlich, wie dumm von mir.“ Dann marschierte er eilig an ihm vorbei. Thiel blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Was war das denn?“, murmelte er.

„Chef?“ Nadeshda winkte ihm ungeduldig und endlich machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Tatort, zur Unfallstelle oder als was es sich auch herausstellen würde.

 

*

 

Vor dem Bürogebäude angekommen, war die Arbeit der Spurensicherung schon in vollem Gange und Boerne kniete über der Leiche.

„Und?“, fragte Thiel, als er daneben in die Hocke ging. Boernes Hände steckten in Gummihandschuhen und tasteten in fließenden Bewegungen über den Körper unter ihnen. Aber Thiel konnte durch das dünne Material immer noch die rötlichen Krusten auf den Knöcheln sehen. Die Hände verschwanden jetzt in der Jacke der Toten und Boerne zuckte kurz zusammen, als der schwere Mantelstoff sein verbundenes Handgelenk streifte. Er sog lautstark die Luft ein und Thiel nahm den Blick langsam von seinen Händen, führte ihn hin zu Boernes Gesicht. Er hatte erwartet, es schmerzverzerrt vorzufinden und nicht, dass er so verärgert angeblinzelt werden würde.

„Sie haben mir kein bisschen zugehört, oder Thiel?“

Thiel wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass das stimmte. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Boerne geredet hatte, sondern war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die sonst so makellosen Hände zu beobachten, die jetzt arg mitgenommen aussahen und aus den dünnen Gummihandschuhen geschält wurden.

„Doch! Natürlich habe ich Ihnen zugehört.“, behauptete er trotzdem.

„Soso“, machte Boerne und fasste ohne weiteren Kommentar noch einmal zusammen: „Das Opfer ist weiblich, Anfang 30, keine Hinweise auf ihre Identität. Todesursache war vermutlich der Sturz, sehen Sie sich nur den zertrümmerten Schädel an. Sie kann hier noch nicht viel länger als ein oder zwei Stunden liegen. Auf den ersten Blick keine Anzeichen auf Fremdeinwirkung, aber das kann ich erst nach der Obduktion genau sagen. Ich würde gerne noch einen Blick auf das Dach werfen.“

Thiel nickte zustimmend. Ein Kollege zeigte ihnen eine Feuertreppe, über die sie auf das Dach steigen konnten. Oben angekommen begrüßte Nadeshda sie.

„Ein Spaziergänger hat die Leiche gefunden. War mit seinem Hund draußen. Die Frau muss ebenfalls über die Feuerleiter hochgekommen sein. Im Gebäude ist alles zu und die Spurensicherung hat Fasern von ihrem Mantel auf halbem Weg nach oben gefunden…“

„Ob die Fasern wirklich von ihrem Mantel stammen, sage ich Ihnen nach der Analyse.“, fiel Boerne ihr ins Wort. Nadeshda ignorierte das und fuhr fort: „Es gibt keinerlei Hinweise auf die Identität der Toten. Keine Ausweispapiere, keine Geldbörse und in der Vermisstenkartei ist niemand, auf den ihre Beschreibung passen würde.“

Thiel dankte ihr und ging hinüber zu Boerne. Dieser stand gefährlich nahe am Rand des Daches und lugte hinunter. „Boerne!“, rief Thiel ihm zu. „Würde es Ihnen wohl etwas ausmachen, ein paar Schritte von diesem Abgrund wegzukommen? Eine zermatschte Leiche ist doch wirklich genug für heute Abend.“

Boerne wedelte mit den Armen und sagte: „Ach, mein lieber Thiel, machen Sie sich mal um mich keine Sorgen.“

Er trat dennoch – wie gewünscht – einige Schritte zurück und Thiel fühlte sich deutlich wohler. „Ich und mir um Sie Sorgen machen.“, murrte er und Boerne warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu. Dann beaufsichtigte er, wie die Spurensicherung einige durchweichte Zigarettenstummel einsammelte und eintütete, und Thiel schlenderte wieder zu Nadeshda hinüber.

„Sieht wirklich nach Selbstmord aus.“, sagte er. „Sie stand hier oben, hat noch ein paar Zigaretten geraucht, vielleicht überlegt, ob sie wirklich springen soll, und dann…“

Seine Kollegin nickte. „Hoffentlich können wir die Identität der Toten schnell klären.“, meinte sie und zog sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Der Regen hatte zwar aufgehört, doch es wehte noch immer ein frischer Wind.

„Ja, aber darum kümmern wir uns morgen früh. Wenn Boerne dann die Obduktion macht, reich das auch. Heute Nacht können wir sowieso nichts mehr ausrichten.“

„Dann kümmere ich mal darum, dass die Leiche in die Rechtsmedizin kommt, Chef.“, bot Nadeshda an. „Frau Haller dürfte ja noch da sein, um die Tote entgegen zu nehmen.“

Dann hatte er wohl – zumindest für heute – endlich Feierabend. Vielleicht hatte Boerne seine Nettigkeit von vorhin noch nicht vergessen und nahm ihn im Auto mit nach Hause. Thiel hielt Ausschau nach seinem Nachbarn, der schon wieder viel zu nah an der Dachkante stand und in die Dunkelheit starrte. „Boerne?“ Keine Reaktion. Thiel ging ein paar Schritte näher und wiederholte etwas lauter: „Boerne?“ Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der Angesprochene sich endlich umdrehte.

„Ja, was ist denn?“

Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte er einfach noch etwas länger ausspannen sollen, anstatt nach dem Zwischenfall vor ein paar Tagen gleich wieder zu arbeiten.

„Nehmen Sie mich mit nach Hause?“, fragte Thiel.

„Aber die Leichenöffnung…“

„Die kann bis morgen früh warten.“

„Und worauf warten Sie dann?“

Boerne ging energisch an ihm vorbei und stieg schwungvoll die Feuertreppe hinunter. Thiel folgte ihm und wenig später saßen sie endlich in Boernes Wagen auf dem Weg nach Hause.

 

*

 

Thiel sah aus dem Fenster und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Entgegen jeder Erwartung quatschte Boerne ihn heute gar nicht mit etwas für den Professor vielleicht Hochinteressantem, aber für ihn völlig Belanglosem, zu. Das wunderte ihn zwar ein wenig, doch er war zu müde, um Boerne auf seine mangelnde Kommunikationsfreude anzusprechen. Erst als die Ampel, an der sie standen, schon lange auf grün gesprungen war, und sie sich immer noch nicht wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatten – und das, obwohl Boerne doch sonst so eine Vorliebe für Blitzstarts hatte, wenn er eine rote Ampel schon nicht gänzlich ignorierte – bemerkte Thiel „Es ist grün, Boerne“ und sah zu seinem Kollegen hinüber. Boernes Blick war auf ihn gerichtet, aber der Professor schien ihn gar nicht zu sehen, sondern völlig in Gedanken versunken. „Boerne?“ Boerne starrte ihn noch einen Moment länger an, dann räusperte er sich und fuhr endlich los. Ein Wunder, dass die Ampel nicht schon wieder auf Rot umgesprungen war.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“, fragte Thiel.

Boerne gab nur ein kurz angebundenes „Bestens“ von sich und schweigend fuhren sie weiter. Jetzt war es an Thiel, Boerne von der Seite her zu beobachten. Natürlich sah er durch die deutlichen Zeichen seiner Verletzungen noch ein wenig mitgenommen aus, aber das war nicht alles. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und die Hände, die Lenkrad und Schaltknüppel sonst so sicher umschlossen, wirkten fahrig und unruhig. Ob Boerne sich seit dem Zwischenfall überhaupt etwas Ruhe gegönnt und sich mal ordentlich ausgeschlafen hatte? Thiel zuckte leicht zusammen, als Boerne plötzlich mit einer Hand aufs Lenkrad schlug und eine leises „Verdammt“ hervorstieß.

„Was ist denn los?“

„Wir müssen tanken. So schaffen wir es nicht bis nach Hause.“

Thiel beugte sich nach links, um die Tankanzeige sehen zu können. Tatsächlich blinkte sogar schon das rote Warnlämpchen. Das sah Boerne so gar nicht ähnlich.

„Ist doch kein Beinbruch. Da vorne ist doch schon die nächste Tankstelle. Bis dahin sollte es ja wohl noch reichen.“ Boerne nickte, setzte den Blinker und hielt vor einer der Zapfsäulen.

 

 

_Als er das nächste Mal aufwacht, spürt er, dass er nicht mehr allein ist. Jemand ist mit ihm in der Scheune, außerhalb seines Blickfelds, ein metallisches Scheppern, das Plätschern einer Flüssigkeit und ein unsagbarer Gestank. Zumindest erscheint es ihm jetzt wie Gestank. Normalerweise mag er den Geruch, spürt einen Hauch von Vorfreude und Adrenalin, wenn er ihn riecht. Aber jetzt verursacht der Geruch – der Gestank – bei ihm blanke Panik. Er zwingt sich weiter durch die Nase ein- und auszuatmen, gleichmäßig, möglichst ruhig, sieht Schönefelds Füße in sein Blickfeld kommen und kann die Augen nicht von dem Benzin abwenden, das munter aus dem Kanister plätschert und durch das viel zu trockene Stroh sickert…_

 

Als Boerne jedoch keine Anstalten machte auszusteigen, informierte Thiel ihn: „Boerne, das Zeitalter der Selbstbedienungstankstellen ist schon vor geraumer Zeit angebrochen.“ Fast rechnete Thiel damit, jetzt darüber belehrt zu werden, wann und wo es die erste Tankstelle mit Selbstbedienung gab, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen sah es so aus, als würde Boerne einmal tief durchatmen, dann öffnete er die Tür und stieg aus. Thiels Bauch sagte ihm, dass da irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl. Also stieg er kurzentschlossen ebenfalls aus. Notfalls würde er einfach behaupten, er wolle etwas kaufen. Der Herr Professor musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass er sich ziemliche Sorgen um ihn machte. Doch Thiel kam gar nicht erst in Erklärungsnot.

 

 

_Plötzlich ist da ein Geräusch, draußen. Schönefeld hält inne, der Kanister wird abgestellt und Schönefeld verschwindet wieder aus Boernes Blickfeld. Er kann nichts tun, kann nur den Kampfgeräuschen draußen lauschen und das Benzin anstarren. Ihm wird schlecht von dem Geruch und er hofft, dass er sich nicht übergeben muss. Seine Leiche würde furchtbar aussehen, wenn er an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen ersticken würde. Sofern denn noch etwas von seiner Leiche übrig bleiben würde. Vermutlich würde Schönefeld schon bald zurückkommen und die Scheune und ihn in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Wortfetzen dringen zu ihm. Ist das etwa Thiels Stimme? Ein Hauch Hoffnung flammt in Boerne auf. Vielleicht ist heute doch kein guter Tag, um den Löffel abzugeben…_

 

 

Thiel beobachtete, wie Boerne nach dem Tankhahn griff und sah, dass seine Hand zitterte. Behutsam legte er Boerne eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Boerne?“

 

 

_Wenig später stellt Boerne fest, dass die Stimme wirklich zu seinem Hauptkommissar gehört. Aber damit hat sich auch das Fünkchen Hoffnung erledigt, denn Thiel wird unsanft neben ihm zu Boden geschleudert, die Hände mit seinen eigenen Handschellen auf dem Rücken fixiert und um die Beine einen Strick geschlungen. Nein! Nein! Alles! Alles, nur das nicht! Schönefeld schnappt sich den Benzinkanister, schüttet den Rest aus und eilt dann davon Richtung Tor. Boerne kann ihn nicht mehr sehen, aber er wird für immer das Geräusch erinnern können, das das Streichholz macht, als es an der Schachtel entlang gerieben wird, das leise Zischeln beim Entflammen und dann der Moment, in dem das brennende Streichholz auf dem Boden aufkommt und das in Benzin getränkte Stroh Feuer fängt..._

Thiel hörte das heftige Atmen, Boerne rang förmlich nach Luft, sein ganzer Körper zitterte jetzt und dann sackte er zusammen. Thiel fing ihn auf. „Hey, hey, hey, Boerne. Was machen Sie denn?“ Mit einiger Mühe bugsierte er Boerne auf den Beifahrersitz und redete leise auf ihn ein.

 

 

_Dann ist da Thiel, der beruhigend auf ihn einredet, doch Boerne hört die Panik in seiner Stimme. Thiel versucht möglichst weit von dem Feuer wegzurobben, Boerne dabei irgendwie mit sich zu ziehen, aber die Flammen kommen immer näher. Und Boerne wird plötzlich ganz ruhig. Das war’s dann also. Für sie beide. Das wollte er nicht. Aber irgendwie ist es tröstend, dass er nicht alleine ist, sondern dass Thiel so dicht bei ihm ist, er mit dem Kopf halb auf dessen Schoß liegt. Es ist warm, wird immer heißer, Boerne spürt genau wie sich ein Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn bildet. Er schaut nach oben, sucht Thiels Blick und glaubt, dass diese blauen Augen das letzte sind, das er je sehen wird…_

 

„Tief durchatmen, Boerne. Ein und aus. Es ist alles gut.“ Langsam, ganz langsam normalisierte Boernes Atmen sich wieder.

„Mir ist kalt.“, murmelte er, doch auf seiner Stirn stand der Schweiß. Thiel zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie über Boernes Schoß.

„Hier, jetzt wird’s gleich wärmer.“

Boerne nickte und schloss die Augen. Aber Thiel rüttelte ihn sanft.

„Boerne, hey, sehen Sie mich an. Schön bei mir bleiben, ja?“

„Mmh.“

„Soll ich Sie ins Krankenhaus fahren?“

Boerne zuckte alarmiert hoch. „Auf keinen Fall, ich…“, setzte er an, aber Thiel drückte ihn vorsichtig in den Sitz zurück und sagte: „Schon gut, kein Krankenhaus.“

Einige Minuten kniete Thiel noch so neben Boerne, redete kleine Belanglosigkeiten auf ihn ein, bis endlich auch das Zittern nachließ.

„Geht’s wieder?“, fragte Thiel.

„Ich glaube schon. Ich möchte nach Hause.“

„In Ordnung. Kann ich Sie zwei Minuten alleine lassen? Ich…tanke nur eben und dann fahren wir?“

Boerne nickte.

„Dann müssten Sie aber meine Hand kurz loslassen.“, sagte Thiel.

Boerne blickte verwundert in seinen Schoß. Anscheinend hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass er Thiels Hand in den letzten Minuten krampfhaft umklammert hatte. Hastig ließ er los und murmelte: „Beeilen Sie sich.“

„Sicher.“

 

*

 

Glücklicherweise war ein Parkplatz gleich vor dem Haus frei. Trotzdem beeilte Thiel sich, um den Wagen herumzulaufen und Boerne beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Er war noch immer wackelig auf den Beinen und dass er Thiels Hilfe nicht ablehnte, sondern sich von ihm die Treppen hinaufführen ließ, machte mehr als deutlich, dass es ihm nicht besonders gut gehen konnte.

„Wollen wir nicht vielleicht doch ins Krankenhaus fahren?“, schlug Thiel vor, als er Boernes Wohnungstür aufschloss.

„Unterstehen Sie sich!“ Das war fast Boernes üblicher Befehlston.

„Na dann. Ab aufs Sofa mit Ihnen und Beine hoch. Hier haben Sie eine Decke.“

Thiel breitete eine Wolldecke über Boerne aus. Er wollte ihn noch nicht alleine lassen, deshalb setzte er hinzu: „Ich koche uns jetzt einen Tee.“

Boerne protestierte nur kurz und Thiel ignorierte diese kleinen Einwände einfach. Wenig später kam er mit zwei dampfenden Bechern ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Boerne hatte sich in die Decke gewickelt und sich in einer Ecke des Sofas zusammengekauert, die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen. Thiel reichte ihm einen Becher und ließ sich dann in der anderen Ecke des Sofas nieder.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“, fragte er nach einer Weile und pustete in seinen Tee, um ihn schneller auf eine trinkbare Temperatur herunter zu kühlen.

„Wie man sich nach so einer Panikattacke halt fühlt. Nicht gerade, als könnte ich Bäume ausreißen.“

Thiel wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte das Ganze für eine Art Schwächeanfall gehalten, nach all dem Stress, ohne ausreichende Erholung. Aber eine Panikattacke? Bei Boerne? Wieso bloß? Konnte er das einfach so fragen?

„Panikattacke?“, wiederholte er deshalb nur.

Boerne sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Ja, Thiel, Panikattacke, schwer vorstellebar, aber wahr. Was dachten Sie denn? Die Symptome waren ja wohl mehr als eindeutig: Atemnot, Herzrasen, Schwindel, Zittern, Schweißausbrüche…förmlich wie aus dem Lehrbuch.“

Boerne klang fast wieder wie immer, die medizinische Perspektive schien ihm gut zu tun, aber Thiel fragte trotzdem:

„Warum?“

Boerne zögerte einen Moment. Dann erklärte er:

„Ich hatte einen Flashback. Ausgelöst durch den…den Benzingeruch an der Tankstelle. Für einen Moment habe ich wirklich gedacht, wie wären wieder in dieser brennenden Scheune. Ich…“

Er brach ab.

„Aber wir sind hier. Wir sind zu Hause.“, sagte Thiel und drückte kurz Boernes Hand.

„Ja. Ja, das sind wir.“

Sie schwiegen und schlürften ihren Tee, aber da war ein Gedanke, der Thiel nicht aus dem Kopf wollte.

„Boerne?“

„Mmh?“

„Warum nimmt Sie das so mit?“

Boerne sah ihn lange an und Thiel fühlte sich leicht unwohl unter dem Blick.

„Soll ich Ihnen jetzt erklären, was es mit einer Posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung auf sich hat? Darauf deuten nämlich die Symptome hin. Ich erhelle Sie da natürlich gerne, aber die Feinheiten meiner Ausführungen wären an Sie ohnehin nur verschwendet.“

Ob es ein gutes Zeichen war, dass Boerne ihn schon wieder beleidigen konnte?

„Das meine ich nicht.“, sagte er trotzdem. „Ich meine, wieso nimmt Sie diese ganze Geschichte diesmal so mit? Das war doch nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie sich in einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation befunden haben. Und bisher hatte ich noch nie den Eindruck, dass Sie…naja…“ Er machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung in Richtung Boerne. Dieser antwortete nicht und Thiel befürchtete schon, zu weit gegangen und Boerne viel zu nahe getreten zu sein. Aber er hatte doch auch keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen, er machte sich nur wirklich Sorgen um Boerne und angeblich half es doch, über so etwas zu reden. Und möglicherweise würde Boerne das ja lieber mit einem Freund tun, als mit sonst irgendwem. Thiel rechnete schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als Boerne – mehr in seinen Teebecher als zu ihm – sagte:

„Aber das war das erste Mal, dass ich nicht nur mich, sondern auch Sie in Lebensgefahr gebracht habe. Ich wollte den Helden spielen und deshalb wären Sie beinahe mit mir draufgegangen, Thiel.“

So hatte Thiel das nun wirklich noch nicht gesehen. Das war doch völliger Blödsinn. Und wieso machte das Boerne so zu schaffen?

„Mensch, Boerne, das ist doch totaler Quatsch. Erstens ist mir überhaupt nichts passiert und zweitens hätte ich Ihnen ja nicht hinterherlaufen müssen. Es war ja wohl meine eigene Schuld, dass Schönefeld mich erwischt hat. Ich hätte auch auf die Kollegen warten können.“ Eigentlich hätte er sogar auf die Kollegen warten müssen. Er hatte sie ja auch gleich angefordert, nachdem ihm aufgegangen war, wo Boerne hinwollte und dass er es kaum alleine mit Schönefeld würde aufnehmen können.

„Aber das haben Sie nicht getan.“, stellte Boerne fest.

Ach nee. Natürlich nicht! Er hatte gehandelt, ohne nachzudenken, hatte wissen müssen, was mit Boerne los war, hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Boerne und musterte ihn. Thiel wich Boernes Blick aus. Was wollte der denn jetzt hören? Dass ihm der Gedanke unerträglich erschienen war, Boerne möglicherweise zu verlieren, und dass ihm völlig egal gewesen war, was mit ihm selbst passierte, solange er nur wusste, dass Boerne am Leben und in Sicherheit war? Das wäre die Wahrheit gewesen, aber die konnte Thiel nicht aussprechen. Was würde Boerne denn dann denken. Das klang ja…das klang viel zu…

„Mann, Boerne.“, sagte er deshalb. „Ich hab’ da nicht lange nachgedacht. Und das sollten Sie auch nicht tun. Hören Sie doch einfach mal auf, alles immer zu hinterfragen. Seien Sie einfach froh, dass wir beide lebend da raus gekommen sind und dass uns nichts Größeres passiert ist.“

War das etwa Enttäuschung, was er da in Boernes Blick sah? Quatsch, der Professor war sicher einfach nur müde und völlig fertig. Er gehörte dringend ins Bett.

„Sagen Sie mal, wollen Sie eigentlich die Obduktion morgen selber machen?“, fragte Thiel.

„Aber selbstverständlich.“, Boerne klang ehrlich empört. „Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich wegen so einer kleinen Unpässlichkeit meine zwergenhafte Assistentin an meine Leiche lasse.“

Kleine Unpässlichkeit. Das war ja wohl mehr als untertrieben. Aber Thiel war klar, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde, das jetzt mit Boerne zu diskutieren.

„Dann sollten wir wohl langsam ins Bett gehen, oder? Wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf wären schön.“, sagte Thiel deshalb. Aber Boerne blickte ihn alarmiert an. Was hatte er denn nun wieder Falsches gesagt? Er hatte doch nur vorgeschlagen, dass sie ins Bett…

„Also jeder in sein eigenes, meine ich natürlich.“ Boerne dachte doch hoffentlich nicht, er würde mit ihm… aber das schien es nicht zu sein, denn jetzt sah er ihn völlig verwirrt an. Es waren wohl doch nur seine eigenen Gedanken, die in solche Richtungen wanderten.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Boerne.

„Ach nichts. Ich meinte nur: es ist Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Kommen Sie alleine klar?“

Boerne zögerte, sagte dann leise: „Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich…“

Daher wehte der Wind. Wenn Boerne schon Panikattacken beim Tanken bekam, würde er sicherlich auch Albträume haben. Deshalb also auch die mangelnde Erholung. Irgendwie hatte Thiel das Bedürfnis, Boerne in den Arm zu nehmen. Einfach nur, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Aber das ging ja nun auch nicht. So etwas machten sie einfach nicht. Und außerdem würde Boerne das bestimmt auch gar nicht wollen. Also legte Thiel ihm nur die Hand auf den Arm.

„Soll ich vielleicht heute Nacht hier bleiben?“, fragte er.

„Würden Sie das für mich tun, Thiel?“ Thiel wollte sagen _Für dich würde ich so ziemlich alles tun_ , aber er unterdrückte den Impuls und sprang hastig auf. Scheiße, dachte er und sagte:

„Ich geh’ nur eben rüber Zähne putzen und was Bequemeres anziehen, ja?“

Boerne nickte und Thiel spürte genau, dass Boernes Blick sich in seinen Rücken bohrte, als er Richtung Wohnungstür eilte.

 

Als er zehn Minuten später zurückkam, hatte Boerne sich ebenfalls bereits umgezogen und war gerade dabei, Bettwäsche für Thiel auf das Sofa zu legen.

„Das kann ich doch machen. Legen Sie sich lieber hin.“, meinte Thiel und nahm Boerne die Decke aus der Hand. Er wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt, als sich ihre Finger dabei berührten. Boerne machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, sich zurückzuziehen. Stattdessen beobachtete er, wie Thiel das Kissen in eine bequemere Position quetschte.

„Thiel, Sie können auch im Schlafzimmer übernachten. Das Bett ist groß genug und sicher bequemer als das Sofa.“

Hmpf. Was war das jetzt? Hatte Boerne so große Angst alleine dort drüben zu liegen, oder wollte er einfach nur nett sein, oder… Aber Thiel zwang sich, gar nicht erst weiter in diese Richtung zu denken. Eins war jedoch sicher: er würde sich nicht zu Boerne ins Bett legen. Das konnte er einfach nicht. Nicht jetzt. Das wäre zu viel. Deshalb wickelte er sich demonstrativ in seine Decke und meinte:

„Ach was, ist doch gemütlich hier. Und Sie brauchen Ihre Ruhe und ich würde Sie nur mit meinem Schnarchen wach halten.“

Boerne zögerte noch immer.

„Sie können ja die Tür auflassen, falls was ist…“, schlug Thiel vor. Damit schien Boerne leben zu können.

„In Ordnung. Schlafen Sie gut.“ Er wandte sich Richtung Schlafzimmer, blieb in der Tür aber noch einmal stehen. „Und Thiel?“

„Mmh?“

„Danke.“

„Ist doch selbstverständlich.“

 

Vorhin war Thiel noch müde gewesen, doch jetzt lag er wach und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Das war doch scheiße, wenn es Boerne so mies ging. Es war ja schon nicht unbedingt einfach, wenn er sichtbare körperliche Verletzungen hatte, aber zu wissen, dass es ihm auch gefühlsmäßig dreckig ging, das war beinahe unerträglich. Vor allem, weil er selbst ja anscheinend irgendwie mitverantwortlich dafür war. Es war viel einfacher mit Boerne klarzukommen, wenn dieser sein klugscheißerisches, arrogantes Selbst war uns sie sich stritten. Dann fielen Thiel die makellosen Hände und die grünen Augen auch viel weniger auf und es war leichter die Stimme in ihm zu ignorieren, die behauptete, er würde Boerne nah sein wollen. Das war ja auch völlig absurd. Und jetzt sandte Boerne ihm auch noch so mehrdeutige Signale und er wusste nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. In einem Bett schlafen…aber das war sicher nur das Bedürfnis gewesen, nicht allein zu sein. Das Bedürfnis nach Sicherheit. Aber dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass Boerne sich anscheinend weniger Sorgen um sein eigenes als um Thiels Leben gemacht hatte. Aber das musste ja gar nichts heißen. Boerne fühlte sich halt schuldig, auch wenn das eigentlich Blödsinn war, denn Thiel war ja selbst schuld, er war schließlich zur Scheune gerannt ohne auf Schönefeld zu achten, nur weil er Boerne darin vermutet hatte, und ihm war ja auch gar nichts passiert und die Kollegen und die Feuerwehr waren auch rechtzeitig da gewesen. Aber so dachte Boerne nun mal. Vermutlich.

Thiel wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er von nebenan Geräusche hörte. Keinen Schrei, aber ein leises Wimmern und schweres Atmen und es klang, als würde Boerne sich hin und her wälzen. Thiel sprang auf und tapste barfuß hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Boerne hatte die Nachttischlampe angelassen und in ihrem Lichtschein sah Thiel den Schweißfilm auf Boernes Stirn und dass er unruhig den Kopf hin und her warf.

„Boerne, wachen Sie auf. Das ist nur ein Traum.“, murmelte Thiel beruhigend und fasste Boerne sanft an der Schulter. Boerne schlug die Augen auf und sah Thiel für einen Moment panisch an.

„Thiel?“

„Ich bin hier. Sie haben geträumt. Es ist alles gut.“  
„Wir sind zu Hause.“, nuschelte Boerne, griff nach Thiels Hand und schloss die Augen wieder. Thiel blieb noch einen Moment auf Boernes Bettkante sitzen, betrachtete das Gesicht, das jetzt – zum ersten Mal seit Tagen – halbwegs entspannt aussah, und schließlich blieb sein Blick an ihren Händen hängen, die Finger miteinander verschränkt, Boernes lang und schmal, seine eigenen kürzer und kräftiger, völlig verschieden und doch lagen sie perfekt ineinander. Thiel stöhnte leise auf. Jetzt fing er auch noch an, sentimental und romantisch zu werden. Das machte er sonst nur, wenn er verliebt war. Schöne Scheiße.

Vorsichtig versuchte er, seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber Boerne griff nach, ließ ihn nicht los. Na toll. Und jetzt? Konnte er sich entweder losmachen und Boerne so höchstwahrscheinlich eine weitere schlaflose Nacht bescheren oder er sprang über seinen eigenen Schatten und blieb hier. Das würde er ja wohl hinkriegen. Also schlüpfte er umständlich mit unter die Decke, wo es angenehm warm war, hielt weiter Boernes Hand und bemühte sich angestrengt, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wo und mit wem er hier lag.

 

*

 

Als er aufwachte, wusste Thiel zuerst nicht genau, wo er war. Das Bett fühlte sich so ungewohnt an und das Kissen roch viel zu gut, als dass es sein eigenes sein könnte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: Boerne. Aber wo steckte der? Thiel stand auf, gähnte herzhaft und als er Richtung Küche ging, schlug ihm der Duft von Kaffee entgegen. Boerne war gerade dabei, den Tisch zu decken. Für sie beide. Er sah immer noch mitgenommen aus, aber er hatte die Verbände an den Handgelenken abgelegt und seine Züge waren wesentlich entspannter als gestern. Er lächelte ihn sogar leicht an.

„Moin.“

„Guten Morgen, Thiel. Sind Sie auch schon Morpheus Armen entstiegen?“

Das waren viel zu viele Worte am frühen Morgen.

„Wie spät is’n?“, fragte Thiel nur.

„Erst halb sieben.“

„Hm.“, machte Thiel. Dann war ja gut. „Dusche.“, sagte er noch und ging dann erst mal in seine eigene Wohnung. Nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, fühlte er sich schon eher wieder wie ein Mensch und auch halbwegs bereit, jetzt mit Boerne zu frühstücken. Nach der ersten Tasse Kaffee fragte Thiel schließlich:

„Wie fühlen Sie sich denn?“

Borne nickte bedächtig.

„Besser.“, sagte er dann schlichtweg. „Ich habe zum ersten Mal seit…Tagen wieder richtig geschlafen.“

„Das ist gut.“

Und damit war das Thema fürs erste erledigt. Thiel wollte Boerne nicht mit Fragen oder gut gemeinten, aber vermutlich unerwünschten, Ratschlägen nerven und wenn Boerne reden wollte, würde er das schon tun. Da kannte er ja sonst auch nichts.

 

„Haben Sie was dagegen, wenn ich mit ins Institut fahre?“, fragte Thiel, als sie gemeinsam die Treppen nach unten gingen. „Vielleicht ergibt sich bei der Obduktion ja was Interessantes.“ Eigentlich wollte er Boerne nur nicht alleine Auto fahren lassen, aber der Vorwand, unbedingt der Obduktion beiwohnen zu wollen, war so gut wie jeder andere. Vermutlich wusste Boerne sowieso, was los war.

„Das sollten Sie ohnehin viel öfter tun, Thiel.“, sagte Boerne und klang fast ein bisschen erleichtert. „Da können Ihre Ermittlungen nur von profitieren, wenn Sie meine Erkenntnisse aus erster Hand mitbekommen.“

Auf dem Weg informierte Thiel noch schnell Nadeshda, wo er steckte und stimmte ihr zu, als sie vorschlug, zur Aufklärung der Identität des Opfers als erstes die Angestellten des Bürogebäudes zu befragen. Vielleicht kannte ja jemand ihre Tote. Er versprach, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass Boerne gleich als erstes ein ordentliches Foto machte und es ihr mailte.

In der Rechtsmedizin angekommen war Boerne gerade dabei eben dies zu tun und Thiel hielt einen Reflektorschirm, um für eine bessere Belichtung zu sorgen, als Frau Haller hereinhastete. Sie schmiss ihre Tasche in eine Ecke, zog ihren Tritt heran und musterte die Leiche.

„Wusste ich’s doch.“, sagte sie.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Alberich. Ich weiß ja, dass Zwergenvolk sich gerne kryptisch ausdrückt und geheimnistuerisch ist ohne Ende, aber vielleicht wollen Sie uns ja an Ihrem Wissen teilhaben lassen?“

Thiel hätte es zwar ein wenig anders formuliert, aber im Prinzip hatte Boerne ihm die Worte aus dem Mund genommen. Oder zumindest den Inhalt seiner Frage.

„Das ist Saskia.“, sagte Frau Haller.

„Saskia?“, wiederholte Boerne und blickte verwirrt auf die Leiche.

„Kennen Sie die Frau?“, fragte Thiel.

Frau Haller zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kennen wäre zu viel gesagt. Ich dachte gestern Abend schon, dass sie mir vage bekannt vorkommt, aber ich konnte das Gesicht nicht zuordnen. Und heute Morgen, als ich meine Nachbarin gesehen habe, ist es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Das ist Saskia, die Freundin von meiner Nachbarin Melanie Hogrefe.“

Thiel hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich die Identifizierung der Leiche als so einfach gestalten würde.

„Haben Sie auch einen Nachnamen?“, fragte er.

„Nein. Und sie hat auch nicht bei Melanie gewohnt. Aber ich schreibe Ihnen deren Adresse und Telefonnummer auf. Sie wird Ihnen da sicher weiterhelfen können, die Arme.“

„Danke, Frau Haller.“, sagte Thiel, während er schon zum Telefon griff, um Nadeshda zu informieren. Diese würde ihn auf dem Weg zu Frau Hogrefe abholen. Während er wartete, saß Thiel etwas abseits und beobachtete Boerne und Frau Haller bei der Arbeit. So ganz genau wollte er dann doch nicht wissen, wie die gute Saskia von innen aussah.

„Sagen Sie mal, Alberich.“, meinte Boerne nach einer Weile. „Als Sie sagten, die Dame sei die Freundin Ihrer Nachbarin: wie meinten Sie das genau?“

Na, wie konnte Frau Haller das schon gemeint haben, dachte Thiel und grinste, als sie ihren Chef ein wenig pikiert ansah.

„Sie war ihre Lebensgefährtin.“

„Interessant.“

Jetzt stand Thiel doch auf und kam näher.

„Wieso ist das interessant?“, fragte er und wich einen Schritt zurück, als Boerne ihm mit seinen blutverschmierten Handschuhen vor der Nase herumwedelte.

„Weil die gute Saskia wenige Stunden vor ihrem Ableben Sex hatte. Mit einem Mann. Ich habe Spermaspuren gefunden.“

„Ist sie vergewaltigt worden?“, fragte Thiel. Das schien dann schließlich am naheliegendsten zu sein.

„Nein, nichts deutet darauf hin.“, sagte Boerne jedoch. „Sie hat sich wohl einfach vergnügt.“

Thiel raufte sich die Haare.

„Na, was denn jetzt“, murmelte er. „Männer oder Frauen?“

Boerne hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah ihn an.

„Sehen Sie nicht immer alles so schwarz weiß, Thiel. Warum denn _oder_? Man kann sich doch auch einfach in den Menschen verlieben, unabhängig vom Geschlecht. Oder etwa nicht?“

Du hast mich schon längst durchschaut, oder es geht dir kein Stück besser als mir, dachte Thiel, als er Boerne ansah und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Aber Frau Haller nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab, denn sie räusperte sich laut und sagte:

„Wir werden die DNA mit der Datenbank abgleichen. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja ein Treffer.“

Dankbar nahm Thiel den Gesprächsfaden auf.

„Und finden Sie mal bitte heraus, ob die Zigarettenstummel auf dem Dach vom Opfer stammen.“, sagte er.

Boerne hatte sich unterdessen wieder der Leiche zugewandt.

„Ich glaube übrigens, dass wir uns die Theorie mit dem Selbstmord abschminken können.“, sagte er. „Sehen Sie mal: die Kopfverletzung hier auf der rechten Seite passt überhaupt nicht zu dem Sturz vom Dach. Das sieht mehr nach einem Schlag aus…“

Thiels Handy klingelte. Nadeshda wartete draußen auf ihn.

„Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie was zur vermeintlichen Tatwaffe oder zur DNA haben, ja?“

Boerne nickte nur und Thiel eilte nach draußen.

 

*

 

Das Gespräch mit Frau Hogrefe ergab wenig Neues. Saskia Hagedorn war seit über zwei Jahren ihre Freundin gewesen, sie hatten keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt und wollten endlich zusammenziehen. Frau Hogrefe konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Saskia sich umgebracht haben sollte. Gestern am frühen Nachmittag hatten Sie noch miteinander telefoniert und da hatte sie ganz normal geklungen. Nadeshda erkundigte sich nach Bekannten und Freunden, vor allem männlichen und Frau Hogrefe nannte ihnen einige Namen. Aber von einer Affäre ihrer Freundin mit einem von ihnen schien sie nicht auszugehen.

„Sagen Sie, hat Frau Hagedorn geraucht?“, fragte Thiel zum Abschluss noch.

Melanie Hogrefe lächelte traurig. „Ja. Das war das einzige, worüber wir uns manchmal gestritten haben.“, sagte sie.

„Welche Marke?“

„Immer Lucky Strikes.“

„Sie hat nicht selbst gedreht?“

„Nein. Nie.“

„Danke. Und nochmal herzliches Beileid.“

 

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Nadeshda, als sie wieder im Auto saßen. „Fahren wir zur Familie oder nehmen wir uns erstmal die Freunde vor?“

„Ich würde mir gerne zuerst Frau Hagedorns Wohnung ansehen. Vielleicht finden wir da ja…“ Aber Thiel wurde vom Klingeln seines Handys in seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen.

„Boerne? Was gibt’s?“

„Zwei Dinge. Zum einen ist diese Kopfverletzung, die ich Ihnen heute Morgen gezeigt habe, dem Opfer eindeutig vor dem Sturz vom Dach zugefügt worden und höchstwahrscheinlich war das auch die Todesursache. Es könnte sich um einen Schlag mit einem kantigen Gegenstand gehandelt haben, aber möglicherweise ist sie auch auf eine Kante gestürzt, auf einen Tisch etwa.“

„Gut. Und was noch?“

„Auf den Zigaretten sind verschiedene DNA-Spuren. Das Opfer hat sie geraucht, aber gedreht wurden sie von ihrem Liebhaber.“

„Sehr gut. Danke, Boerne.“

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Ach nichts.“ Und Boerne hatte aufgelegt.

Nadeshda sah ihn fragend von der Seite an und Thiel brachte sie rasch auf den neusten Stand.

 

Im Wohnzimmer von Frau Hagedorn wurden sie dann schnell fündig, was die Tatwaffe betraf. Ein niedriger Couchtisch aus Glas stand vor dem Sofa. Auf der Tischkante und auf dem Teppich waren noch Blutspuren zu sehen. Anscheinend war das Blut nur notdürftig aufgewischt worden.

„Informieren Sie mal die KTU, ja?“, sagte Thiel und wandte sich zu dem Blumenstrauß auf der Anrichte. Eine Karte steckte darin. _In Liebe, P.L._

„Nadeshda, haben wir auf der Liste von Freunden jemanden mit den Initialen PL?“

Nadeshda ging ihre Notizen durch.

„Bingo.“, sagte sie. „Philip Liebeskind.“

„Dann holen Sie mir den mal aufs Revier.“

 

Es war fast zu einfach. Liebeskind kam ohne Widerrede mit, spielte die ganze Zeit nervös mit einer selbstgedrehten Zigarette und hatte es eilig, Thiel die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Liebeskind hatte seit fünf Monaten eine Affäre mit Saskia Hagedorn gehabt. Für ihn war es die ganz große Liebe gewesen, behauptete er. Aber Saskia hatte sich nicht von Melanie Hogrefe trennen wollen. Im Gegenteil: sie hatte von den Plänen zusammenzuziehen berichtet und wollte die Sache mit Philip endgültig beenden. Gestern Nachmittag war er bei ihr gewesen, sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und dann war sie damit rausgerückt. Es sei doch sowieso immer nur um Sex gegangen. Er war wütend geworden, hatte sie geschubst und sie war mit dem Kopf auf den Couchtisch gefallen. Sofort tot, behauptete Liebeskind. Er hatte zuerst nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte. Dann war ihm die Idee gekommen, es wie einen Selbstmord aussehen zu lassen. Er hatte sie auf das Dach seines Büros geschleppt, normalerweise war da ja um die Uhrzeit niemand mehr, und hatte die Leiche runtergeschmissen.

„Und die Zigarettenstummel?“, fragte Thiel.

„Sie haben doch bestimmt gedacht, sie stand dort oben, hat geraucht und ist dann nach ausführlicher Überlegung doch gesprungen.“

Genau das hatte er gedacht. Bis zur Obduktion jedenfalls. Liebeskind klang in seinen Ohren viel zu stolz, als er noch hinzusetzte:

„Heute wollte ich in die Wohnung, die restlichen Spuren beseitigen und den Text für einen Abschiedsbrief hatte ich mir auch schon überlegt. Aber Sie sind mir zuvorgekommen.“

Angewidert wandte Thiel sich ab und wortlos verließ er den Raum. Er konnte keine Minute länger mit diesem widerlichen Kerl in einem Zimmer sein. Draußen traf er auf Boerne. Er hatte eine Speichelprobe von Liebeskind genommen – eine reine Formalität bei diesem umfassenden Geständnis – und war geblieben, um sich die Vernehmung anzuhören. Thiel hatte nicht einmal versucht ihn davon abzuhalten und sonst anscheinend auch niemand.

„Was Liebe mit Menschen macht.“, murmelte Boerne jetzt nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man hier von Liebe sprechen kann. Aber es muss ja auch nicht immer so ausgehen wie in diesem Fall.“, seufzte Thiel.

„Was macht Sie da so sicher? Weder Sie noch ich haben besonders gute Erfahrungen mit der Liebe gemacht.“

Da hatte Boerne wohl Recht.

„Aber wir haben’s auch noch nicht zusammen versucht.“, erwiderte Thiel leichthin. Da konnte Boerne jetzt draus machen, was er wollte. Entweder taten sie das Ganze als Scherz ab, alles ging so weiter wie bisher und Thiel würde sich einfach weiterhin im Ignorieren und Verdrängen seiner Gefühle üben. Da war er schließlich schon immer meisterlich drin gewesen. Oder Boerne ging darauf ein. Dann würden sie sehen, wohin sie das führte. So oder so. Die Entscheidung lag jetzt nicht mehr bei ihm, sondern bei Boerne. Das war nicht ganz fair, aber Thiel fühlte sich trotzdem erleichtert.

In diesem Moment kam Nadeshda aus dem Verhörzimmer.

„Chef, wenn Sie wollen, können Sie Feierabend machen. Ich erledige den restlichen Papierkram mit Liebeskind.“

„Sind Sie sicher?“

„Ist ja nicht mehr viel für heute. Und sonst hauen Sie ihm früher oder später noch eine rein.“, sagte Nadeshda. Das könnte tatsächlich passieren, dachte Thiel und rief seiner Kollegin noch ein Danke hinterher, als sie wieder verschwand.

„Wenn das so ist“, meinte Boerne. „Wollen wir dann vielleicht jetzt nach Hause fahren?“

 

*

 

Die Fahrt verlief mehr oder weniger schweigend. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Stufen zu ihren Wohnungen hoch und auf dem Absatz angekommen wusste Thiel nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was Boerne wollte. Thiel war schon drauf und dran, sich seiner eigenen Tür zuzuwenden, als Boernes Hand sich um seine schloss. Thiel schloss für einen Moment die Augen, lächelte Boerne an und folgte ihm in dessen Wohnung. Die Tür war noch nicht ganz hinter ihnen zugefallen, da fand Thiel sich schon in einer engen Umarmung wieder. Er legte seine Arme um Boerne, überwältigt von der plötzlichen Nähe und dem Gefühl in seinem Bauch, das allein durch diese Umarmung ausgelöst wurde, und das seine Knie weich werden ließ. Nach einer Weile löste Boerne sich von ihm, atmete erleichtert auf und sagte:

„Das wollte ich schon lange tun.“

Thiel konnte nur nicken. Jetzt schien er endlich da angekommen zu sein, wo er schon seit Ewigkeiten hinwollte und plötzlich verschlug es ihm die Sprache und sein Mut verließ ihn. Er war so fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er bei Boerne keine Chance hatte, dass er jetzt nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wie er sie nutzen sollte. Anscheinend schien Boerne sein Nichtstun aber nicht weiter zu stören. Er zog ihn einfach hinter sich her, streifte ihm die Jacke von den Schultern und schubste ihn auf das Sofa.

„Für mich ist das genauso neu und ungewohnt wie für dich.“, verkündete er, zog Jacke und Jackett aus und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Es war als würde Thiel ein Blitz durchzucken, als Boerne ihn duzte und plötzlich erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Er zog Boerne an sich, legte den Arm um ihn und Boerne zog die Beine aufs Sofa und lehnte sich an Thiel. Thiel senkte den Kopf, sodass er Boernes Geruch einatmen konnte, seine Hand fand Boernes und er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander – wie letzte Nacht.

„Dir hat’s ganz schön die Sprache verschlagen, was?“, fragte Boerne nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens.

„Mich hat’s so richtig erwischt, Boerne. Mir war nur bis eben nicht klar, _wie_ sehr.“, versuchte Thiel zu erklären. Er hatte ja nun schon lange gewusst, dass Boerne ihm viel bedeutete und dass er ihn wollte, irgendwie. Aber jetzt war er von der Heftigkeit seiner eigenen Empfindungen trotzdem überrascht.

„Na, wenn das mal nicht die romantischste Liebeserklärung ist, die ich je bekommen habe.“, lachte Boerne. Thiel wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Boerne kam ihm zuvor.

„Aber tröste dich. Ich musste auch erst in einem Feuer in deinen Armen beinahe umkommen, um richtig zu begreifen, wie sehr ich di…“

Boerne unterbrach sich, denn Thiel hatte reflexartig die Hand gehoben. Er hatte Boerne den Finger auf die Lippen legen wollen, damit er nicht sagte, was er anscheinend sagen wollte. Aber Boerne fing seine Hand ein und vollendete seinen Satz.

„…wie sehr ich dich liebe.“ Er setzte sich auf und sah Thiel jetzt direkt ins Gesicht.

„Guck nicht so erschüttert.“, sagte er. „Das ist es doch, was wir fühlen. Oder etwa nicht? Liebe?! Und ehrlich gesagt schleichen wir doch jetzt schon seit Jahren umeinander rum wie die Katze ums Dings, ums Mauseloch, und haben darauf gewartet, dass was passiert, dass der andere den ersten Schritt macht. Warum länger warten, warum es nicht aussprechen, wenn ich doch genau weiß, was ich fühle? Wenn wir beide wissen, was wir fühlen?“

Boerne hatte Recht. Boerne hatte so Recht. Es war schließlich nicht so, als hätten sie sich gerade erst kennen gelernt. Das hier war kein Strohfeuer, das genauso schnell erlosch wie es aufflackerte. Sie wussten, dass sie miteinander auskamen, sich auf gewisse Weise brauchten und eigentlich gar nicht ohneeinander konnten. Und offensichtlich waren sie sich beide sicher, wie es mit ihnen weiter gehen sollte. Zusammen.

„Du hast Recht.“, sagte Thiel schließlich und legte eine Hand an Boernes Wange, fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen.

„Gut. Da das jetzt geklärt ist, kann ich dich ja endlich küssen.“

„Bitte!“ Thiel hatte jetzt wirklich genug von Worten. Er wollte Boerne endlich spüren und schmecken und plötzlich fühlte er warme Lippen auf seinen. Eine Hand spielte in seinem Nacken mit seinen Haaren und er zog Boerne so nah an sich wie es ging. Er öffnete seine Lippen für Boernes Zunge, kostete ihn, liebkoste ihn, trank seinen Atem und konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals von einem Kuss so überwältigt gefühlt zu haben. Kleine Stromstöße zuckten ausgehend von Boernes Zunge auf seiner eigenen durch seinen ganzen Körper. Wie von allein fanden Thiels Hände ihren Weg unter Boernes Hemd, strichen über warme, weiche Haut. Als Boerne den Kuss unterbrach, um Thiel anzusehen, atmete er schwer.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen, Frank.“

„Mmh.“, Thiel nahm Boerne die Brille ab, löste die Krawatte und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Er griff nach Boernes Händen und hauchte zarte Küsse auf die Striemen an seinen Handgelenken. Erst dann ließ er sich vom Sofa hochziehen und ins Schlafzimmer schieben. Boerne schubste ihn aufs Bett und Thiel hielt ihn fest, sodass er mit fiel und jetzt halb auf ihm lag. Boerne hatte die Hände rechts und links von Thiels Kopf aufgestützt und sah ihn lange an. Dann küsste er ihn erneut und ihre Kleidungsstücke waren nur noch lästig und im Weg. Nach und nach zogen sie sich aus, Hände und Lippen fuhren über nackte Haut, ertasteten und erschmeckten den anderen und es fühlte sich so vertraut an und gleichzeitig so neu…

 

Später lag Thiel auf dem Rücken, Boerne in seinem Arm, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter, ein Bein über Thiel geschlungen. Boernes Hand malte unsichtbare Muster auf Thiels Brust und Thiel fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Boernes Haar.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Was du vorhin gesagt hast…also: mir geht’s da genauso.“ Er war einfach nicht gut darin, über Gefühle zu sprechen und Thiel hoffte, dass Boerne auch so verstehen würde, was er meinte.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Boerne dann auch und klang glücklich.

„Kein Grund, so blöd zu grinsen.“, erwiderte Thiel.

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht sehen.“

„Aber ich kann’s spüren.“

 

 

…Ende

 


End file.
